Hacamuli
Demon, Hacamuli Large Outsider (Chaotic, Evil, Extraplanar, Tanar'ri) Hit Dice: 24d8+216 (324 hp) Initiative: +5 Speed: 30 ft. (6 squares) Armor Class: 39 (-1 size, +1 Dex, +29 natural), touch 10, flat-footed 38 Base Attack/Grapple: +24/+40 Attack: Right hoof +36 melee (1d10+12/19-20 plus curse of decrepitude) or left hoof +36 melee (1d10+12/19-20 plus disease) Full Attack: Right hoof +36 melee (1d10+12/19-20 plus curse of decrepitude) and left hoof +36 melee (1d10+12/19-20 plus disease) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Curse of decrepitude, disease, rebuke undead (+11, 2d6+27, 20th), spell-like abilities, summon undead, thanatist gaze Special Qualities: Damage reduction 10/cold iron and good, darkvision 60 ft., immunity to electricity and poison, resistance to acid 10, cold 10, and fire 10, spell resistance 35, telepathy 60 ft., tomb-tainted Saves: Fort +23, Ref +15, Will +20 Abilities: Str 35, Dex 13, Con 29, Int 14, Wis 22, Cha 25 Skills: Bluff +34, Concentration +36, Diplomacy +42, Disguise +7 (+11 acting), Intimidate +38, Knowledge (religion) +29, Knowledge (the planes) +29, Listen +33, Sense Motive +33, Spot +33, Survival +6 (+10 on other planes), Use Magic Device +34 Feats: Dire Charge, Extra Turning, Improved Critical (hoof), Improved Initiative, Negative Energy Burst, Quicken Spell-Like Ability (greater teleport), Weapon Focus (hoof) Environment: Infinite Layers of the Abyss Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 21 Treasure: No coins, double goods (mostly gems and jewelery), double items Alignment: Chaotic evil Advancement: — Level Adjustment: — Flies crawl over the mangy, sore-infested body of this pale, gaunt horse. Its hazy black eyes seem as deep as the darkest pits of the Abyss. Hacamuli is one of the favored messengers of Orcus. The Prince of the Undead generally employs Hacamuli only on missions of great importance, or to better strike fear into the hearts of his enemies. Hacamuli is 8 feet long and weighs 900 pounds. Hacamuli speaks Abyssal, Celestial, Draconic, and Infernal. COMBAT In battle, Hacamuli rears up on his hind legs and strikes with both his front hooves. Each hoof has its own special disastrous effect in addition to any damage dealt. Hacamuli's natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Curse of Decrepitude (Su): Every time Hamaculi hits with its right hoof, its opponent must succeed on a DC 31 Fortitude save or prematurely age. This imposes a -4 penalty to Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution, and causes the victim's hair to turn white, skin to wrinkle, and posture to stoop. The penalty is not cumulative. Should the victim's Con drop to 0 they will die. This effect is permanent, but can be removed by a wish, miracle or break enchantment spell, or by drinking an elixir of youth or similar potion (the elixir removes the curse but does not reduce the drinker's age as it normally would). A spellcaster must succeed on a DC 30 level check to use break enchantment to remove the curse. Additionally, the opponent must succeed on a DC 31 Reflex save or its armor and clothing rots away or dissolves into rust. Hamaculi can also use its right hoof attack to destroy unattended objects up to a 10-foot-cube in size. Unattended magical items are allowed a DC 31 Fortitude save to avoid dissolution. The save DCs are Constitution-based. Disease (Ex): Greater demon fever—left hoof, Fortitude DC 31, incubation period 1d3 days, damage 2d6 Con. A victim must succeed at another saving throw or 2 points of temporary damage is permanent drain instead. The save DC is Constitution-based. Rebuke Undead (Su): Hacamuli can rebuke and command undead as a 20th-level cleric. Hacamuli can make up to fourteen rebuke attempts per day. Spell-Like Abilities: At will—deeper darkness, greater teleport (self only); 3/day—quickened greater teleport (self only). Caster level 22nd. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Summon Undead (Sp): Once per day, Hacamuli can summon 2d6 shadows with a 60% chance of success or 1d4 vampires with a 50% chance of success. This ability is the equivalent of a 9th-level spell (CL 22nd). Thanatist Gaze (Su): 30 feet, Fort DC 29 negates, bestows 3 negative levels. Any creature drained to 0 levels by Hacamuli's gaze dies and is immediately transformed into a bodak under Hacamuli's permanent command. The save DC is Charisma-based. Tomb-Tainted (Ex): Although an outsider, Hacamuli is harmed by positive energy and healed by negative energy. It is treated as undead for purposes of spells and effects that treat undead differently (such as searing light or holy water). Hacamuli may be turned as if it were an undead creature with +6 turn resistance. Originally appeared in Dragon Magazine #42 (1980). Category:Tanar'ri